1. Technical Field of Invention
Electrical power outlet receptacles routinely become partially obscured or blocked from access due to placement of furniture in homes and office furnishings or items and causing difficulties or at best is very annoying and many times can be dangerous when attempting to move said furniture or office items when attempting to access an obscured outlet receptacle to plug in an electrically powered device. The inventors are aware of inadequacies of current methods utilized such as extension cords, power strips, complicated electrical raceways or track systems and patented systems or devices not proven or not certified as to their safety or functionality due to some having questionable or impractical designs or methods.
The invention of this application discloses an adaptable electrical device comprised of; two different housings connected in common by electrical wiring within flexible electrical conduit attached to housings by a conduit connector with a concave groove on housing end and channeling wiring from electrical conductors within adaptor housing to at least one electrical duplex receptacle within the receiver housing therefore is a novel, self-contained, readily adaptable device allowing individuals to, temporarily or permanently, relocate existing electrical outlet receptacles, from difficult to access locations to adjacent locations, horizontally left or right, and or vertically above or below, or any combination thereof from existing outlet location by a corresponding alternative receptacle within device to a better location for easier and safer receptacle access.
2. Disclosure of Prior Art
Prior art listed is similar as to solutions to the problem disclosed above and as to what is claimed for the device of this application however all prior art forms utilize untested methods and devices and some not adhering to national or international electrical standards. Morin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,150, Dec. 23, 1997, Electrical Outlet Type Extension Cord Real with Auxiliary Outlet, shows an electrical device that connects to wall outlet receptacles providing a direct plug in ability thereat and comprising a reel method having a length of ungrounded common extension connected to a duplex three prong receptacle type. Morin has some claims similar to the device of this application but would be clearly would be clearly superior by anyone skilled in the art. Additionally his specifications clearly states the devices receptacle extension method is temporary function and when until no longer needed, wind it back into said housing and stored there till use is required again. Morin clearly utilizes a simple extension cord with no ground wire connected to a three prong type receptacle having no method of ground which could make individuals think it is a grounded circuit and is clearly a critical safety issue and not the case of the device of this application which adheres to strict electrical industry standards and regulations as either a temporary or a permanent device.
Elmouchi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,517, Aug. 4, 1998, Cordless Extension System, shows a system of attachable housings and connectable components, molded straight and corner track sections, and various covers for providing safety and decor for exposed track sections having embedded wire within and on said track that when assembled provides individuals the ability to add electrical outlet boxes, receptacles, switches, light fixtures, etc., to change or add electrical accesses or outlet locations along walls, partitions. The array of components disclosed would show individuals, experienced in the field of endeavor, said system is not a device, not self-enclosed, and not readily adaptable, as the device of this application clearly provides.
Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,128, May 22, 2007, Titled, Extendable Power Source Device, and Harbertson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,138, Dec. 23, 1997, Titled, Electric Outlet Extender, showing nearly identical devices with various components having additional sliding and telescoping components within another and wire strips embedded thereon inwardly with electrical contacts that allow said components to slide along while still maintaining solid continuity. The inventors of this application question the unsubstantiated and probably untested connection method of their devices and ability to gain certification or approval for such contacts methods due to potential loosening, creating heat, and thereby presenting a real fire hazard potential as anyone skilled in electrical methods and device standards would question before such designs could warrant approval for marketing to the public. Another disadvantage of Hicks and Harbertson's devices relates to their aesthetic qualities and in reality, would not be pleasing or very acceptable to individuals when attaching objects to the walls in their homes or any other building types. The device of this application provides a corresponding common single or duplex electrical receptacle as an alternative to an existing hidden or difficult to access receptacles and in a standard vertical orientation like a common replacement receptacle that individuals could not differentiate from original and the device of this application utilizes commonly accepted electrical components for reliability and assurance for safety.